Lawless Love
by KissingYouInTheRainTonight
Summary: The high noon sun warmed the sandy ground of Lincoln County. There was nothing around. Maybe a yucca plant here and there and sometimes a cactus but other than that it was just sandy mountain terrain.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue **

The high noon sun warmed the sandy ground of Lincoln County. There was nothing around. Maybe a yucca plant here and there and sometimes a cactus but other than that it was just sandy mountain terrain.

Alex sat on her horse, her dark eyes trained on the small town that lay not even a mile from where she stood. The horse she rode neighed and moved with impatience.

"Easy." She whispered. They were there on something important. Now was not the time to deal with an ornery horse.

The horse moved once again and snorted. She pulled on the reins. Her black hat moved down her head a bit. Her face was smudged with dirt, but hey she was an outlaw what did you expect?

She looked back out to the town with disgust. Not that long ago, this place had been her home. But, not long ago John Tunstall had been alive.

Tears crowed her eyes, she turned the reins on the horse and started away from the town. Her eyes held unshed tears, but she quickly brushed them off as she saw a group of people, all on horseback, waiting for her in a clumped group.

They stood in the shade of a few trees. Sure this was a desert but you could still find small streams and once in a while you could find a small woods like area. This was one of them.

All of them stood, technically they were on horses, their eyes fixed on Alex. She was the one of the three girls of the group.

"Alex." One of them by the name of Justin nodded curtly at her. She nodded back and looked at them. There were 5 of them. Justin was the oldest at 27. Shane was the second at 25. Nate was 23. Then their were two girls. Dallas was 19 and Taylor. She was 18. Alex was the youngest at 16, but she was the fiercest.

Dallas turned to her and gave her a grin. Leave it to Dallas to try and flirt at the worst of times. Alex rolled her eyes and turned to Justin.

"Justin." She responded just as coolly. He looked at Nate.

"When are we raiding?" Nate asked quietly.

"Tomorrow at dawn."

He nodded and fell silent.

"Alexandra, you know that this wont get you anywhere. Revenge simply hurts you more. None of us want that." Taylor said gently, her blonde hair tied back in a loose ponytail. Her blue eyes sparkled brightly against the dust on her face. Alex turned to her. Her lips showed a sad smile.

"That's all I have left Taylor." Taylor looked at Dallas with a worried expression. Dallas shrugged.

"You know that's a lie. You have us now." Dallas responded. Nate and the other boys agreed.

"So are you guys with me?" Alex asked. They looked at each other.

"Till the end kid." Shane answered with a smile on his face. Alex gave them a grin and brought her hat down on her face.

**A/N: Ok, so that was kind of if-y. But tell me what you thought. This is just laying down the foundation for the rest of the story. I've been working on the rest and so far I have a bit written but I really want to know what you guys thought, before I go further. **

**So please review and tell me what you think. If I get good reviews and people are interested in this story then I'll post the next one soon. **

**I really do want you guys to review because the more it motivates me to write. **

**Thanks and please, please, please…review!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Alex 14 years old**_

_Alexandra exited the small convenience store, and made her way out into the hot New Mexican sun. She pulled her hat down her face to cover her eyes. Her dark eyes held a mischievous spark. _

"_Alexandra." She heard someone call her. It was John. The owner of the small store. She turned and faced him. _

"_I prefer Alex." She replied her voice dry and small. He smiled at her and put his hand on her shoulder. His warm friendly brown eyes met hers. _

"_Where you staying Alex?" He asked with concern. She shrugged. Usually she for a shady spot near town and stayed there. _

"_No where really." She answered him. He frowned and motioned her to enter the store. _

"_Why don't you stay here? You can work at the counter and I will gladly let you live here." He smiled at her. This was more than she expected. Usually John would give her a bit of food from the store here and there but he never offered her this before. _

"_I don't know sir. I don't want to be a burden." _

"_None sense. Its settled, you'll be staying here." She smiled at him and followed him back into the store, escaping the dry heat from outside. _

The tears in Alex's eyes were evident, she let out a breath as she looked back out to the small store she once called home.

"_Very good Alex!" John exclaimed as she read out of a book. She blushed and nodded shyly. _

"_Thank you, sir." He chuckled lightly. _

"_Alex, there's no need to call me sir. You know me well enough." It was true, she had already been living here for a few months now, 3, to be exact. In those three months she learned to read and write. John had been more of a father than Alex's real dad had ever been. _

"_So, I call you John." She asked teasingly. He laughed again. _

"_No that's to formal." He said. They heard a bell coming from the front. _

"_I'll be right back Alex." He said as he arose from his seat and made his way to the front of the store. _

_This was Alex's new home. She actually had a bed to sleep on and new cloths that John had insisted on buying her. Here she actually ate. Not like the other towns that she had passed through where no one cared about the starving young girl. _

_It was settled, Alex was finally on the right path, with John being the father that she never had. He was teaching her how to read and write. He had even taught her how to do mathematics. _

_John came back into the room and sat next to Alex. He looked over at her paper and nodded approvingly at the letters and numbers she had learned to write. _

"_So decided on what your going to call me?" He teased her. She looked at him and smiled. _

"_I sure have." Her eyes met his and she grinned "Dad"._

She felt a had on her shoulder. It was Taylor. Alex turned and looked at her. Her deep blue eyes looked back at her. The blonde curls were let down and Alex could clearly see dirt and dust on the blonde's pale face.

"_Alex." She heard being called from the front of the store. _

"_Yeah Dad." She replied. Alex made her way to the store front, an apron wrapped around her waist. At the cash register she saw a young girl around her age standing behind a woman. The woman was short and brunette. Obviously not related to the girl, who's hair was blonde, and eyes were blue. She was also very tall. _

"_Alex, meet Taylor." John told her cheerfully. The blonde girl looked at her apprehensively. Her blue eyes analyzing every move she made. Alex moved uncomfortably under her gaze. _

"_She'll be staying with us for a little while. Until her father comes back." Something in his voice made Alex believe that Taylor's dad wasn't coming back. _

"_Nice to meet you Taylor." She said shyly, sticking her hand out to her. Taylor looked at her hand like it had teeth, but took it anyways. _

"_Nice to meet you too Alex." She whispered just as shyly. John smiled at them. The woman looked at him and gave him an appreciative smile. She left the store without another word. _

"_Alex show Taylor your room. Since we don't have another bed you two will be sharing yours." He told her as a tall man entered the store. On his head he wore a professional looking hat and a suit to match. John's smile dropped. Alex stayed where she was and she saw the man give her a cold glare. _

"_Now Alex." John told her. She turned to him confused, he never talked to her like this. His eyes met hers, they were pleading. Alex took Taylor's hand and took her into the back but they still caught some words the man said. _

"_Mr. Tunstall, we need to talk." _

From that day on Taylor and Alex did everything together. They became best of friends and it turned out Alex's prediction came true. Taylor's dad never came back.

It turned out that he owed a lot of money to very important people. So in order to keep Taylor safe he left her with a friend of his. He never went back for her. Pretty soon his friend couldn't afford to take care of a growing girl so he asked John to take her in.

Taylor didn't even remember her dad. She had been raised by strangers, ever since she was 4 years old. But she didn't mind, even though she never met her parents.

"_Dad, what's going on?" Alex whispered as her father told her and Taylor to hide under their bed._

"_Nothing Lexy, you and Tay just stay here until I come and get you okay?" He told her gently. Taylor hadn't said a word but her eyes showed fear and curiosity in them. _

"_Yes dad." Alex whispered again as a loud bang came from downstairs. John jumped and gave them a small smile as he left the room and went down the stairs. _

_Moments of silence passed until they heard shouting._

"_We warned you Tunstall!" _

"_You shouldn't have defied the House." _

"_You're a dead man Tunstall." _

_They shouting continued and the girls heard crashes and bangs from downstairs. _

_Pretty soon they heard bullets as well. _

Alex turned away from the town and let Taylor wrap her in an embrace. She was comforted by Taylor's soothing words. Promising her that everything would be ok. Even though they both knew it wouldn't be. Alex stopped her tears and turned to Taylor.

"They will pay." She whispered. Taylor only nodded.

"We'll make sure of it Lex, we'll make sure."

**A/N: Okay, so to clear things up. This is like a Billy the Kid love story with a Demena twist. John Tunstall did exist. Yes he was killed. I would highly suggest reading a small summary of Billy the Kid or of the Lincoln County war just so you kind of know what's going on. **

**This story wont follow the exact path of Billy the Kid but it will contain historical references. **

**Oh and THANK YOU SO MUCH! I got 3 reviews like 15 minutes after I posted this and then 2 the next morning! Thank a bunch. And please review this chapter too!**


	3. Chapter 3

Alexandra sat up, her eyes focused on the sun that was barely coming over the mountain tops. She looked around the camp site where everyone else was still asleep. Their sleeping figures tossing around on the hard ground.

Dallas grumbled and tossed and turned, her eyes tightly shut. Alex smiled sadly.

Dallas, sweet caring Dallas. She was probably the only one that didn't turn bitter with time and considering where they came from, that was an accomplishment.

Justin grew up in a rich household, his father one of the richest lawyers in Arizona. His mother passed away during labor. Justin was the only son she ever had. His father said that he didn't blame him but his actions spoke differently.

Justin left home at 16. At that age he was considered a man, even though he was nothing but a scared teenage boy.

Nate and his brother Shane were abandoned by their step father. They were simply left in a town, with no one who cared about them. Shane took jobs at local saloons and hotels so his brother would have a place to sleep.

Nate became quiet, his personality was easy to like and if he really tried he would have no trouble getting a girl on his arm. Shane however became closed off to everybody, except his brother. He stopped caring about surviving once Nate was old enough to get a job.

Taylor grew up without parents. Her mother left her when she was born. Her father was a gambler, he owed money to important people. So in order to keep Taylor safe he left he with family friends, people who raised her since she was 3 years old. She didn't even remember her father, all she remembered where small memories of a light brown haired man with twinkling eyes and a mischievous smile. Taylor soon was being raised by John. Like Alex, John was the only real father figure she had ever had.

She became shy and closed off, not letting any one get close because lets face it, sooner or later they ended up hurting you.

Alex, dear Alex. Hoping from town to town. Not caring about what would happen the next day. She ended up sleeping in back alleys. Stealing to get by. Her father was a useless drunk and her mother was no better. From the way she grew up, no one expected her to make it past 6 years old. And yet here she was at 16. Plotting the murder of the men that killed her father. No not the drunk, she didn't even know what happened to him. The only man she considered her father was John Tunstall. He taught her how to read and write. He gave her a home and food. He gave her the one thing she never had, love.

But Dallas, she was a special case. Her father was abusive, her mother was worthless. She grew up trying to protect her younger sister from abuse.

She failed.

Young Madeline was killed by her own father when she was 9 years old. Dallas was heart broken. The only person in this world that she actually loved was ripped away from her. She ran away from home, her father not caring. Dallas left, wondering through town after town, sleeping with any woman that crossed her path. She began to hide behind a carefree personality. Making jokes and becoming someone easy to like. While on the inside she was dying slowly everyday.

Dallas didn't let herself be filled with anger and spiteful feelings like Alex and Justin. She didn't become shy and quiet like Taylor and Nate. And she most certainly did not become closed off and cold towards the world. No Dallas learned to forgive, she learned to let go and more importantly she learned to understand that her sister was better off where ever she was, than with their abusive father.

All of these people where misfits, people traveling from place to place. They didn't care what happened they didn't care about anyone except each other.

"All right get up everyone." Alex yelled out. "Its time."

All of them began to sit up, rubbing their eyes and looking around trying to find the source of the screaming.

"C'mon get up. Its time."

**A/N: Hey peeps! So I hope you liked this chapter. This was mostly centered around Dallas because even though this is a Demena, Dallas is important. **

**Okay so for those of you reading 'Behind Closed Doors', that will be updated soon. I'm thinking about adding more characters so look out for that. **

**Thanks for reading and I wanted to ask, how would you feel about Taylor/Dallas romance later on. Let me know in a review! Thanks! **


End file.
